


halo eyes

by anteaterrr (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Comfort, Crossdressing, Drag????, F/M, Fluff, JustGirlyThings, Makeup, Supportive Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/anteaterrr
Summary: “... i can never get them right; i just get frustrated and turn it into a cut crease.”
Relationships: Jenna Black/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	halo eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_astronomer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_astronomer/gifts).



tyler’s pink lips pursed as he looked himself over in the mirror. 

he could probably do without the fake lashes and mascara, but it was the feeling of them being on that he liked. he liked knowing he was wearing makeup. it felt soft.

his cheekbones that he’d contoured (with the help of youtube tutorials) were high and full, glowing from the highlight he put on. the shadow he wore was a warm, bubblegum pink to match his lips and the tutorial said that the lighter pastel shimmers in the center that he managed to apply with surprising skill was called a halo eye. 

it was pretty and he felt nice wearing it. he looked like how jenna did when she had her face all made up. understandably so, this was her makeup after all. ty was too shy to get his own. too embarrassed. he’d feel stupid.

he smiled, slipping into his t shirt. it was white with a cute, soft and pastel pink juice box on the front. it was pretty and he liked it, though he’d played it off to jenna that he bought it thinking it was a plain white shirt. chuckling and feeling his cheeks grow hot under his mask of foundation and concealer, he slipped on the pink mini skirt. it looked awkward with his meaty and muscular legs but he felt at home in it. he heard a small gasp from behind.

“...tyler? honey, is that you?” chuckled jenna’s familiar voice. when tyler turned around her eyes widened. 

embarrassed, tyler took hold of the makeup wipes, swallowing thickly. all he had to say was “i’m sorry,” over and over again. his wife simply chuckled, taking the wipes from him and wrapping her arms around his bulky midriff.

“it’s okay, baby.” she whispered, petting his hair and gently kissing his forehead. “you look beautiful.”

tyler hesitated and choked on his breath. “really?”

“so beautiful. those colours look lovely on you and that contour is blended so well. can you teach me how to do halo eyes like that? i can never get them right; i just get frustrated and turn it into a cut crease.”

he smiled, nodding and letting his shoulders drop down. “yeah. hold on, can i show you the tutorial i used?”

“of course, bubby.”


End file.
